R'mahz the Sacrosanct
R'mahz Nunh '''(known colloquially as R'mahz, 'R'mahz the Great, R'mahz the Holy Guide) was the first recorded ancestor of the patriarchal lineage of the Vulture Tribe of Thavnair. A renowned survivalist, hunter, and marksman, R'mahz was one of the first Miqo'te to pioneer the Eastern seas and was also one of the first known settlers of the island of Thavnair. Early Life R'mahz is estimated to have been born 2,044 YA in an undeveloped mountainous region of Thalanan known previously as 'Riser's Mark' to R'xizhi Nunh and R'besyi Xizhi. R'xizhi, thought to be the grandson of a former Tia Miqo'te who had ventured from the frozen seas for food, is said to have been one of the most accomplished rural alchemists and pioneer-chemists of the present time. His wife, R'besyi, often aided him in his trips out to the surrounding forests, collecting flowers for his research. Evidence that R'mahz was later allowed to go on such trips is found scattered throughout surviving samples of his journal and other pieces of literature that was taken along during the tribe's gradual shift south. Though little is known about the tribe's origins and whether or not they were as strictly structured as some of the Miqo'te today, it can be deduced that R'mahz learned various traditional tribal customs and carried those teachings over with him during his immigration east in his later adult years. The majority of R'mahz's formative years remains largely a mystery. It is thought that he was schooled primarily by his father in three schools: marksmanship, herbalism, and trapping. Theory suggests that his tribe's move towards the south was the consequence of traveling herds of game which were fleeing the rising river waters due to the end of the 5th Umbral Era. Adulthood R'xizhi died in the winter of 2,025 Y.A, having suffered for several months from what is thought to have been a severe case of pneumonia brought on by a particularly harsh transition of seasons. On the evening of his death, R'mahz states in his journal that his father offered him words of advice, yet little solace: ''I had been out with the tias the night before, and thus during the morning and till mid-afternoon, I slept; when I woke, I felt as exhausted as I had been when I had first set myself down to rest. Such a paradox is a haunting thing. He called me into his room with what strength he could place behind his withering voice. '' ''When I entered, the air was thick and dense, as though a swamp was contained beneath the floorboards. There, on a bed of hay, lay the man whose very soul I sought to emulate, decaying whilst breathing still. He beckoned me with a hand, coaxing me closer. The stink of Death was upon him. I held my breath. "My son," he said, reaching out for me, "to you, I entrust my vision of a mighty dynasty. One weak link can break its chain. Forge your place with iron; for if you fail, you fail all else before you, as well." '' ''He beckoned me forward and kissed my brow. I was dismissed shortly after, and he died the following morning. Following the death of his father, R'mahz proclaimed himself the new Nunh of what is thought to have been the beginnings of what is known the Raven Tribe. Later on, this idea would deviate from such a theory, leading many historians to believe that the tribe which his father had led was a loose coalition of neighbouring villages and other Miqo'te of former alliance. Meeting little opposition, R'mahz accepted the title of Nunh after a consultation of the tribe's scattered elders and a total of 5 duels in challenge of his succession. First Historical Recordings Due to the nature of the Miqo'te (specifically within the early era of modernisation in which R'mahz was born) few things of R'mahz have been recorded other than the events preceding and consequence of the Great Exodus. These recordings were made by premature historians of the Fifth Umbral Era and researchers involved in the recording of history who were introduced in the beginning of the Fifth Astral Era. Leader of the Raven Tribe Following the death of his father, R'mahz overtook the position of Nunh in what many believe to be the loosely-structured Raven Tribe. It is recorded that, in order to claim his title, he was both blessed by the elders of the tribe and faced 5 separate combatants that are recorded as having been of the rank of Tia within the tribe. Throughout the duration of his reign as the sovereign of the party, R'mahz oversaw the construction of a temporary settlement known as Al-Khazahn in 2,020 Y.A, the construction of 3 minor naval-vessels in 2,017 Y.A, and the introduction of a surplus of 20 or more Miqo'te from neighbouring tribes that had begun to die off due to the lack of food in the areas north of Thalanan in the same time period as the former. Migration to Paglth'an During the winter of 2,010 Y.A of the Fifth Astral Era, R'mahz was said to have ordered an immediate evacuation of the high-altitude mountain areas in which the Raven Tribe had been intent on building a permanent settlement. Fearing that the merciless weather would impact hunting, he ordered for a small contingent of trappers to pursue a goat path towards the East, into a mountain-river valley bordering the area known as Paglth'an. For a trial of 3 months, a scouting and trapping party of 15 Miqo'te men traveled the path, sending back 1 messenger per week, as per R'mahz's orders. When the 12th scout had arrived malnourished yet alive, R'mahz ordered for the remainder of the tribe to follow the same route which the party had taken. A total of 74 members of the tribe have been formally recorded in R'mahz's journal as survivors of the journey. Upon reaching the outskirts of the Gates of Paglth'an, R'mahz ordered that the tribe continue north in pursuit of the migration of hybrid stag that had been known to populate the area. The tribe ended its migration at the base of a mountain formerly known as 'Azeyma's Reach'; the surrounding area was decided to be the headquarters of operation for trading and minor military defence. Due to the fair climate and its proximity to the Vugr'am River, the small village became a hub of communication between far more nomadic Miqo'te tribes and wandering travelers. Following the settlement of the first village to emerge within the area, the Raven Tribe enjoyed a 50 year period of peace and well-nurtured posterity. The Great Exodus Throughout the duration of the 50 year peace often referred to as the 'Justified Rest', R'mahz was said to have sired a total of 40 children. With the grand increase of his lineage, in the middle of his 34th year of leadership, he granted breeding privileges to three select unnamed males within the tribe, each of whom had previously been a part of the simple advisory council which he had established shortly into his rulership of the uncoordinated tribe. As another harsh winter began to descend upon the tribe in 1,968 Y.A, R'mahz ordered for yet another scouting party to pursue a trail which had formerly been used to transport goods from Mor Dhol to Paglth'an. Sending 20 marksmen and survivalists towards the northwest, R'mahz entrusted the idea of a new settlement to them; shortly after their departure, R'mahz proclaimed that the new area of migration would be the final destination. After 3 weeks of famine, a scout finally returned to the original village. Despite the scout's warning of lack of food and extreme weather, R'mahz ordered a platoon of men to aid in transporting the wooden naval vessels which had been previously transferred from the former settlement. Journey to the Banks of Vugr'am Guided by the scout which had been sent by the party which R'mahz had originally ordered out, the remainder of the tribe was easily moved through the same terrain. Guarding themselves against a merciless and biting cold, the Miqo'te pushed forward, coaxed towards the idea of an area with more food to sate the needs of such a large majority. R'mahz is recorded as having delivered a grand speech at the base of a stream which is thought to have been the beginning of the Vugr'am, 500km from the base of the river. A segment recorded states: Mud. Sand. Water. Straw. These are all things which have been sewn into your blood long before you had the choice of allowance or denial. Here, to my right, we witness the drainage of water; it nourishes the soil and allows for trees to reach to heaven, denying them nothing. Here, at my left, we see the resolve of mud: in its subtle destruction, it denies many flora its end-goal of flourishing throughout. As members of my tribe - my father's tribe, and his father's before him - you have been granted a special medium; and thus, I can neither deny you the right to life, nor allow you the privilege to live it. You must trust me. I have nothing that I can give to you in all assurance, for my reach does not extend that far. I have only the chance that you may live. Upon the 20th day of the First Astral Moon, the tribe finally met with the scouting party on the banks of the Vugr'am River. Due to the inclination of the winter weather, the river had frozen solid. Believing that there would be no further migration of game towards a frozen river, R'mahz ordered a Final Fast of 14 days; it is thought that he did such in order to calm the tribe from their thoughts of inevitable starvation. The Vision On the 12th day of the final fast, R'mahz awoke during the night. Having recorded a vivid vision brought to him by the Goddess Nymeia, he immediately ordered the strongest of all of the tribe to set the 3 naval vessels carried upon the ice of the Vugr'am. As the wooden bases of the ships were cast upon the surface of the ice, they began to slid to and fro; it took a total of 50 men to be able to control the sway of the ships until the dawn. The Final Migration Following his order to set the naval ships upon the ice, R'mahz retreated into the hut of one of an established elder to ride out the remainder of what he saw as a grand prophecy. In the early morning hours, he emerged to observe the status of the ships; and, upon his entrance to the grounds, was one of the few to witness the event which would come to be known as the Sudden Break. Due to the weight of the ships and the order of their assembly over the frozen river, the ice cracked almost immediately upon the rise of the sun the following day. As each ship descended into the freezing water, more and more of the tribe had been drawn to the spectacle. When the last ship had set into the river, held in place by the strength of the men who had gripped tight to the ropes securing them, R'mahz declared the event a miracle. It is largely speculated that R'mahz's personal account of the event was exaggerated, primarily due to the recorded state of the tribe. Nevertheless, it is well-recorded that the majority of the tribe boarded the ships shortly after the Sudden Break, and followed the preset route. The journey lasted for a total of 6 months, leading into 1,963 Y.A. Docking on several parts of the Vugr'am, the tribe managed to set up temporary villages in which they used as bases for hunting, gathering, and general stocking. Convinced that the Sun was a predominate source of fortune and life, R'mahz evolved into what many consider a faux-prophet. Claiming that the source of further posterity and success lie within the 'rise of the sun', R'mahz was able to successfully further his goal of eastern migration to a great extent. Arrival to Mazlava 11 months following the tribe's intial departure east, the 3 ships set into departure by R'mahz arrived on the banks of Mazlava. Though little is known or recorded concerning the time which had been spent on the island, it has been safely concluded that no major conflict was had during the time spent within the security of the shore. Departure East After only 3 months spent within a temporary settlement on the island of Mazlava, it is recorded that R'mahz ordered yet another migration further east. Convinced that the area was not suitable for the progression of the tribe, nor advancement of trade with developing kingdoms which they had encountered in the west, he summoned to his aide a total of 3 pseudo-generals to train the majority of the male tribesmen for marksmanship in particular. Utilising the same 3 ships which had made the journey from Vugr'am, R'mahz proceeded to herald a mass migration through the Sea of Jade into scattered territories and islands. In the spring of 1,957 Y.A, a small contingent of Raven Tribe marksmen arrived upon the shoes of the island now known as Thavnair. Upon the blackened shores of the newfound territory, a single son of R'mahz laid claim to a small portion of land informally named 'L'Jerusli', which would later be named 'Raj-Ei'. Assembly in Raj-Ei 4 months following the tribe's arrival to Thavnair and the establishment of a small village, R'mahz called for an assembly of all males which had been born since his appointment as Nunh. Having recognised the importance of a stricter government and tribe structure due to the newness of the new colony, he selected three young men to divide tribal power between. Included in this pact were: R'chul Tia, R'wahk Tia, and R'Ahmazh Tia. With a new form of oversight now established, R'mahz set out to explore the remainder of the island. Directing each of his 3 sons in different directions, he made plans to establish 3 separate colonies in in a triangular formation near the heart of the island. R'chu was ordered north; R'wahk to the east; and R'Ahmazh to the far southwest. Exploration and Conquest Over the course of several years R'mahz and his company conquered a generous portion of the desert island after having previously attempted to establish a failed settlement in the heart of a jungle which is said to have flourished due to the rapidly warming climate at the time. Several small villages were established in a triangular pattern, each in a location where the tribe could withstand the conditions: * R'chu established four separate villages. In 1,956 Y.A, he founded K'owah; in 1,955 Y.A, he founded M'ekkiah; and, in 1,950 Y.A, the two small towns of Z'waka and M'ru were finally completed. * R'wahk established a total of 6 small towns in the eastern section of the Lowflower Desert. In 1,956 Y.A, he founded U'mahj; in 1,949 Y.A, he founded M'idiahn, M'lohk, and M'luzu; and, finally, in 1,947 Y.A, he founded the trading colonies of J'ahko and I'liyana. * R'Ahmazh established only two towns throughout the course of his 20 year exploration of the southwestern desert. He is notable for having ordered the creation of cities of stone after having discovered the now-abandoned limestone quarry formerly known as Mo'ha's Pit. Construction on both towns began in 1,939 Y.A and ended in 1,919 Y.A, one year after R'mahz's death. They were named R'mahzi and Nunh's Rest, each in honour of the recently deceased Nunh. Later Life From 1,960 Y.A onwards, R'mahz participated in exploration only for the sake of being able to verify a location as being somewhere that the tribe could station itself. He spent the majority of his time governing the Miqo'te which had stayed with him in Raj-Ei, acting as the lead of the new hunting party which he assembled from the remaining male tias which had been ordered to stay for the defence of the tribe. Siring several more sons and daughters throughout his lifetime, he later passed breeding duties on to R'Ahmazh before formally adopting him as his son and hopeful successor in the summer of 1,930 Y.A as an early celebration of R'Ahmazh's architectural accomplishments. Death It is estimated that R'mahz died in the winter of 1,920 Y.A after a long battle with Silicosis. Having claimed an heir to the Nunh title prior-to his death, it is said that his last days were peaceful and quiet. In his journal, his last entry gives some insight to the days leading up to his death: I have lived a life of fullness and happiness. I should hope that my father's last wish - that I carry his will forward - has been granted, and that when I meet him, he shall not weep, but rejoice; for his son is home, having earned the right to be named as such. I have seen men build towers as high as the heavens; my only regret is that I will not live long enough to see those same towers made twice as high. Legacy R'mahz's life is often the source of many historical and mythological legends within the Miqo'te communities of Thavnair. He has been characterised as having been a saint and sort of 'holy guide', thus leading to his post-mortem naming as 'the Sacrosanct' by future generations of Miqo'te that now belong to various tribes around Thavnair's deserts. He was honoured formally by his son, R'Ahmazh, by a still-standing stone statue erected at the centre of Nunh's Rest. The inscription of the stone on which the statue rests reads: Here, thousands of years ago, a man was born not only to seek the sun, but to become it: a giver of warmth, prosperity, and unconditional love. Hail! Category:Charcters